


Dioses de Asgard

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Jokes, F/M, First Meetings, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Names
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor y Loki se conocen en una fiesta de disfraces. [Halloween, 2015]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dioses de Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
> Los personajes y escenarios de Thor pertenecen a Kenneth Branagh, Kevin Feige, Ashley Edward Miller, Zack Stentz, Don Payne, Estudios Marvel y Paramount Pictures y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

—Lindos cuernos —le dijo un hombre alto, rubio y _guapo_ a Loki, que llevaba treinta minutos enfurruñado en la barra porque su amiga Darcy lo había abandonado para bailar con un chico que recién había conocido, Ian.

Loki fulminó con la mirada al troglodita guapo. Estaba sonriendo y no parecía burlarse; llevaba puesta una hermosa capa roja sobre una armadura muy bien construida.

—Gracias. Bonitas alas —agregó, observando el casco que el hombre llevaba en la mano y luego el martillo que llevaba en la otra—. Déjame adivinar: Thor, Dios del Trueno.

El hombre amplió su sonrisa y se sentó en el taburete a su lado.

—Bien hecho. Mi turno: Loki, Dios del Engaño. ¿Por qué una elección tan peculiar? Me acerqué porque sentí curiosidad.

Loki sonrió.

—Elegí a Loki porque mi nombre es ese, Loki. Sé que es un mal chiste —se encogió de hombros. El hombre sonrió.

—No, no lo es: mi nombre es Thor. Por eso elegí… a Thor.

Loki se quedó pasmado un momento.

—¡No es verdad!

“Thor” rió.

—¡Sí lo es! Mis amigos están por haya —apuntó un lugar oculto entre la multitud—, puedes preguntarles si quieres.

—No, no, te creo, te creo. Es sólo que me parece bastante curioso. Es casi como si fuera algo predestinado, ¿o no lo ves así?

Thor se encogió de hombros. Loki sonrió y tomó un trago de su bebida abandonada, cuyo hielo se había derretido. El ruido de la música en sus oídos era atronador.

—No creo mucho en esas cosas, pero si quieres, podría invitarte a un lugar más tranquilo para charlar al respecto, ¿aceptas?

Loki no titubeó. El sujeto en verdad era atractivo.

—Sí, claro.

Los dos dioses de Asgard se marcharon de la fiesta de Halloween, pisándose los dobladillos de las capas y sonriéndose de manera tonta hasta que encontraron un sitio más _privado._

**Author's Note:**

> Para más información de mis historias y los fandom en los que publico, únanse a mi página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive (@Prue7) ;)


End file.
